Resource Sharing
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: For Purdy. A missing umbrella leads to something more. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer: **GW = not mine

**Author's Note:** Since my last experiment with the Dorothy + Relena + Heero dynamic felt like fail, I thought I was long overdue for some practice. This one's for Purdy. Thanks for kicking the muse into high gear. :) Hopefully, this is more to your liking.

**Resource Sharing  
by mistress amethyst une**

"She's going to need an umbrella," Dorothy informed Heero. He ignored her, watching Relena make her way out of L4's Preventer outpost.

"She always carries one," he finally replied, turning with the intention of heading to his office as Relena disappeared into the revolving door. "Small, compact, pink with hearts. She's had it since St. Gabriel's. Maybe longer..."

"Not anymore," smirked Dorothy behind him.

Relena came rushing in seconds later, rummaging through her bag. He did a double take, now torn between going back to work and helping his favorite client.

"Your move. It's raining for you."

"You stole it, didn't you?" he growled, watching the panicked vice foreign minister empty her bag onto the floor.

"She apparently misplaced it."

Heero knew for a fact that Relena had given Pagan the day off. All her meetings happened to be within walking distance today, and she had assured her old butler that she would be just fine. Calling for her car was out of the question. Getting a cab was extravagant for a walk that would take only two minutes. Her only option was to go traipsing around the building, asking to borrow an umbrella. No doubt, uncomfortable questions would be asked about why she hadn't brought one despite the colony weather station's announcement of a scheduled rain shower.

"Give it back to her," he snarled, wanting to spare Relena embarrassment.

"And admit to larceny? I don't think so. Again, your move. Why don't you escort the princess? You have an umbrella, don't you?"

"So do you. You escort her."

"I'm not the one who's in love with her."

"The tabloids beg to differ."

Dorothy laughed. "You read the tabloids?"

"Necessary research."

"Ob-ses-sion," she chortled, a sing-song tone underlining every annoying syllable. "Only concern for her would compel you to read trash. Go get your umbrella. I'll keep her here, help her with her bag."

"What makes you think-"

"Just do it."

Before Heero could protest, Dorothy was at Relena's side, helping her with her things. The sly heiress gestured to Heero prompting Relena to smile at him. The relieved look on the young vice foreign minister's face lit up the room. How could he say no to that?

Defeated, he took the short elevator trip up to his office and retrieved his umbrella. His shield against the rain was a stark contrast to the one Relena usually carried. His umbrella was plain black, big and durable. It held no memories of his childhood unlike her heart-emblazoned parasol. It was simply a recent purchase made out of necessity, nothing more.

As the elevator opened to admit him into her presence once more, he was surprised to find that this would be the first time he would be sharing this umbrella with anyone. Scratch that, this was the first time he would be sharing an umbrella. Period.

"I'm sorry to trouble you," apologized Relena. She had been waiting by the elevator for him. Dorothy was nowhere in sight.

"Hn."

He walked ahead of her, and she took that as her signal to follow. Of course, nothing would prepare them for the sight that waited outside. The once heavy downpour was in its death throes, merely trickling its last few drops to the ground. The colony's artificial solar unit shone bright amongst imitation clouds in the holographic sky.

"I guess I won't be needing that umbrella after all," sighed Relena, holding her hand out to catch raindrops that no longer fell.

"Your move," echoed Dorothy's voice in his head.

"You never know," Heero told her, opening his umbrella to cast a shadow over both of them. "The weather system is prone to malfunctioning."

"Is it?" she asked, beaming as he eased closer to her, using the umbrella to further eclipse them from the imitation sun's harsh glare. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

They were a strange pair, huddled close under a black umbrella on a sunny day. Dorothy watched them walk down the street, safely hidden in her phone booth.

"Tell Quatre I owe him a favor," she smiled into the mouthpiece. "Goodbye, Rashid."

_

* * *

_

And there we go. I haven't really written 1xR before they got together so this was a good little exercise.


End file.
